The Quest For Gods
by Taiora Love
Summary: The Digidestin are summoned to the Digiworld again on a mission to protect the gods of their traits or else it could turn out bad for them. Turns out to be Taiora!
1. The Digiworld Once Again

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

This takes place between the first season and second season.

The beginning takes place at Sora and Tai's soccer game to make it to the finals. All eight digidestin are there. Of course, Tai and Sora are on the field. Kari is there to support her brother. Kari tagged along T.K., who tagged along Matt. Izzy is doing some computer work for the team. Mimi is a cheerleading the game and Joe is the first aid in case someone gets hurt.

The game was tied 1 to 1. It was a tough match between the two schools but Tai was determined to win! It was the second half with only thirty seconds left. They had just called for time out. The coach put their team in a huddle. 

"We have to win this guys! Come on we can do it. We will need The Duo's work on this last play," he said looking up towards Tai and Sora. Tai and Sora got the nickname of The Duo because the name pretty says it. Sora was an awesome defender and Tai was good at offense. They worked together to make the goals.

"Got it!" Tai said with Sora giving the coach a nod. 

They scattered on to the field. It was the other's team's ball. As the thrown in was made, #22 dribbled it towards the goal then did a swift pass to #6. Sora then came behind #6 and before a blink of an eye she swiped it away. 

She dribbled it down to half field. Then she saw Tai at the other end of the field.

"Here Tai!" Then with all her might she kicked the ball. It managed to reach Tai. Tai then started to dribble the ball but the sky suddenly turned all black. Then a light broke through the sky and hit Tai. Once the light was gone, Tai had disappeared. Then another light came and took Sora.

"Where did they go?" T.K. asked while looking at his older brother but then another light came. This time taking Mimi.

"What the heck is happening?" Matt asked out loud.

Then another took Joe and then Izzy. Soon the light came for Matt. 

"Matt!!!! Don't leave me to!" T.K. yelled out but then the light appeared again taking him.

"T.K.? Tai? Where is every………" then light came for Kari. After that the sky cleared up once again.

**********************************************************************************

Tai was the first to wake up. He saw that the other Digidestin were sleeping. 

'What just happen?' Tai thought as he looked around. 'We are back in the Digiworld'

Then the other started to wake in the order that the light had gotten them. Once Kari was awake, there was a lot questions and complains like what are we doing back here and oh no do we have to walk again? But then Gennai appeared, in person. 

"I hope you are all alright. I am sorry to have to bring you here again but once again you have been summoned to protect the digital world."

"What know?" Tai complained.

"Well, there is a new evil. His name is Dreadamon. He plans to capture the crest gods."

"The crest gods?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, there are four elements. Crest, God, Holder, and Digimon. I'll use an example. Like courage, there is a Crest of courage. Then there is a Holder of courage, which would be Tai. And then the digimon of courage, which would be Agumon. Then there is a god of courage. There are eight main gods like there are eight main crests. But the gods slumber until needed. They are not digimon but they live here in the Digiworld. And it is a chain reaction. If something happens to a god then it happens to the crest, which cause the holder to experience the same thing. But for some strange reason it doesn't affect the digimon. And if happens then that traits dies from both worlds like if Light was to go down the world would be in complete darkness."

"Oh I think I get it, Dreadamon is going after the gods and he will dispose of him which means he will get dispose of us. Then the world would turn all evil" Izzy said.

"Yeah, so what are we suppose to do?" Joe this time.

"I have already achieved your crests and now it is time for you to use your crest to awaken the gods before Dreadamon does."

"Well ok, so where are our Digimon?" Mimi asked.

"They are at my place"

"Well, lets go get them!"

"No, in order to awaken the gods you must be alone."

"So not even the other the other digidestin can help us?" Sora said with disappointment.

"I am sorry, no. I have located the realms of each of the gods. You must hurry in order to save your hides. Remember in order to awaken the gods you must think of your trait! Now I wish you good luck!"

After they knew where to go they went their different ways. Just before Tai pulled Sora aside.

"Be safe! I don't want anything to happen to you. I wish I could be with you just in case something happens."

"Don't worry Tai! Nothing will happen to me. After all, I can't afford for the world to lose all the love in it."

"Yes all the traits are important but love is really special. Just promise me you come back safe."

"Only if you promise"

Tai laughed and then they gave each other a hug then they took off to their destination. Then Tai thought:

'Love would die for me if something were to happen to you, Sora.' 

__

TBC

Yet another one of my crazy ideas! This will later turn out to be more Taiora when we get to the Goddess of Love. Please review!

__


	2. Capturing Gods

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Tai had been walking for hours. He had blisters all over his feet. But he didn't stop cause he knew he needed to hurry up and awaken the God of Courage. Normally, he would of stopped to take a break but there was one thing in his mind that kept him going.

'The sooner I wake up the Courage God, the sooner I can go back and return to Sora.'

Tai had been feeling something more the friendship feelings when it came to Sora. As each day went by the feelings kept on growing stronger and stronger. Then Sora turned from a friend to a crush to Tai. But the feelings kept on growing. Soon it wasn't just a little crush any more. Now, he loved Sora Takenouchi. 

Tai finally reached a cave. On top of the cave was an engraved crest of courage. 

"This must be it." He said out loud to himself. 

He entered the cave. The only light in the cave was the light shaped as the crest of courage on the wall. There was a path of these lights along the tunnel. There were dust and spider webs everywhere through the tunnel. The long path soon led to a shrine. There was a lot, more light in the shrine room. On the floor was a big crest of courage. 

After Tai got a good look around at his surroundings he walked to the middle of the crest in the floor.

"Well, here goes nothing." Then he removed the crest around his neck and then lifted it high in the air. The crest started to glow very bright.

"I am the Holder of Courage and in my hand is the Crest of Courage! We have come to awaken you, O great god. Now I summon you! Awaken God of Courage!"

Then the floor crest all lit up. Soon light had taken over Tai's body. The light was so bright it could of blinded Tai but luckily he was smart enough to close his eyes. The light remained for a couple of minutes. Tai felt a strong wind blowing against him. As soon as the light and the wind disappeared, Tai open his eyes. The cave was the same as before. He looked at his crest. It was now not the same color orange it used to be. Now it was a golden.

Before they left, Gennai said that if they succeeded in awakening the gods that their crest would be turned into gold. This means that the god had left its resting place and is now in the crest.

Tai then got a big grinned. He then started to dance around.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!"

After he was done doing his little celebration, Tai started on his way back.

Matt, Izzy, Joe, Kari, Mimi, and T.K. also succeeded in getting their gods. All of their crest was now the same golden color. As soon as they were done, they to headed back.

Sora had reached her destination. But when she arrived the cave had been under attacked. Now there was nothing but a big pile of rocks. Sora investigated the area for a while. She was sure that this was the cave that her god was at. But it was no longer a cave. Sora fell down on her knees. Her face was full of fear.

"Oh no! They got to it first! They got to the Goddess of Love! What am I going to do?!" After debating over what to do, she then turned around and went to a dead run.

Back at Gennai's, the digidestin were all talking about what they just experience. How cool it their cave looked, finding out that each one was a little different (except the crest.) The kids were going on about how it felt. They were also showing off their crest. All of them but Tai. He was too worried about Sora. He would of thought Mimi was going to be the last to return back. Not Sora. 

"Stop worrying about her," Kari had come up behind her brother, "She'll be coming anytime now." Tai was surprised at his sister. 'How does she know? Is it that obvious?'

After a while, Sora finally arrived. She rushed in, all out of breath.

"Guys……….we're…………….in…………..trouble," she said with what little breath she had. All of the cheerfulness within the kids turned into concern.

"What do you mean, Sora?" Tai said as he put his arm on her shoulder. Sora looked up at Tai.

'Oh no! Tai is not going to be very happy. Why would he be not?' She thought and then she showed everyone her crest. 

It was still pink.

__

TBC

Well, thank you again for those who review! And an other thank you for those who have read other of my stories! And I guess just thank you for reading! There will be more Taiora in my future chapters. Don't worry!


	3. Sora's Pain

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

All the kids gather around Sora. All except Izzy. He took of to go get Gennai. All the kids where asking questions at the same time. And some where even putting her down.

"How can you come back without the god" and "That was a stupid thing to do!" This caused great pain to Sora. She had let down her friends and even the whole world. She should of gotten there sooner! After more criticizing, Tai had got enough of this. They were all making Sora feel bad, he could see it in her eyes. They haven't even given her a chance to explain.

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! ALL OF YOU!" Tai belted at the top of his lunges. "I am sure Sora could explain this if you all just give her a chance!" He said in a harsh tone. Then he turned towards Sora and turning his voice to a soft caring voice.

"Now, explain what happen, Sora." Sora looked straight into his eyes. 'I failed him!'

"Well…um…I had made it to the Cave of Love but it was totally destroyed. It was nothing but rocks," she couldn't help herself anymore. She started to cry. Sora then pushed her face into Tai's chest.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to let you down! Any of you! There was nothing I could do when I got there!" Tai wrapped his one arm across Sora pulling her closer to him, while with the other hand he ran his fingers thorough her hair.

"It's ok," he whispered to her, "Everything will be ok."

"No it won't Tai! I screwed up! Now the Goddess of Love is gone!"

"I knew that one of the gods had not been resting." Gennai had said coming up behind him.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I had received a letter from Dreadamon after you kids left. It had said that he had taken the most important God. I thought it was either Hope or Light but I guess it was Love! Now, Sora is in grave danger! In the letter he had said that he would destroy the God. And if the Goddess of Love is destroy then so is Sora and so is all the love in both worlds!"

"No! I won't let anything happen to Sora!" Tai yelled as he held Sora tightly. Sora was in horror. She had a high risk of dieing!

"Is there anything we can do?" Matt said looking at Gennai.

"There's gotta be!" T.K. yelped. He was about to cry. He had always loved Sora! Sora was the older sister he never had and now she could be gone.

"There is. You need to go to Dreadamon's lair and rescue the Goddess before he does any harm to her! You must leave now! Before he does!" The digidestin took off out of the room but soon came back in.

"Where is his lair?" Izzy spoke up.

"I already transfer a map on your laptop. Follow that! Now Go!" And they took off.

They followed the map to find out that the lair was a quite a distance. The kids had done a lot of walking but none of them complain. They all knew they had to hurry and rescue the god. Sora had not said a word the whole way. The thought of them not able to save the goddess and her dieing just kept running thorough her mind. Tai had his arm around Sora the whole time, trying his best to comfort her!

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, I promise!" He got no reply from Sora. 'I care about you too much! I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again!' he thought.

Izzy saw the tension in the group. Sora had meant a lot to each one of them. And the thought of them losing her just brought them all down. Izzy decided to change the subject.

"How are we to use the gods? They are in our crest now but how do we summon their power?"

"Izzy if you don't know then not a single one of do," Matt stated.

"Well I was hypnotizing that maybe using their power is a lot like it is to make our crest glow. We have to use are traits," Izzy said with hope that someone would might disagree so they could argue on the subject so they won't have to be so depressed. But then Sora feel to her knees, crossing her hands at her stomach while groaning in pain.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Tai said in concerned.

"My stomach, it feels as if I had been punch really hard."

"They must have done something to the Love Goddess," Joe said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine." She got up and started walking again. But the whole way there Sora will yelp in pain from a different place. Tai hated to see his love in so much pain.

"They're trying to torture her!" he cried out.

They had finally arrived at their destination with Sora in bruises. They wonder around the mazes in the castle. The kids finally arrived where the Goddess was hung by her hands. She looked as beat up as Sora.

"About time you pest so up!" The digidestin turned around to find the enemy who had done this. Dreadamon. He smirked and looked at Sora who was all tired out from the abuse.

"So, how are you feeling Digidestin of Love?" Tai just lost it there.

"You know damn well on how she is feeling! Now let the god go!" he ordered. The digimon laughed.

"What would you do if I don't, digijerk!? You forget who has the upper hand here. Maybe I should remind you. Dark Laser!" he cried out. A strike of black light hit the Goddess of Love in the stomach. This caused both her and Sora a great amount of pain. 

"Sora!" Tai shouted and put his arms around her.

"I can't take the pain anymore, Tai."

"Well then maybe I could just put you out of your misery!" Dreadamon stated. He then gathered enough dark energy in his hand that it could wipe out a herd of whamons. "Bye Bye to Love!" He shouted as the ball went towards the Love Goddess.

__

TBC

Oh no! What would happen if all the love in the world were gone! What would Tai do to save his love, Sora! Please review! The more reviews the sooner I write! That is how it goes! I like this story the best out of all that I written!


	4. The Power is Released

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon._

It all happened so fast.  For some reason, I couldn't move.  And I could see that the others couldn't either.

            My Sora!  This could not be.  But I knew that the size of the blast would easily dissolve the Goddess of Love.  This means Sora would be taken as well.

            I felt so powerless.  Sora means everything to me!   I would easily give up my life.  But there wasn't anything to save my love.

            I watched in horror as the beam hit the defenseless God.  Sora and I were in each others arms.

            "Ahh!"  Sora's body stiffen.  I held her tight.

            "No, Sora!  Don't!"  I was crying my heart out.  Then Sora grew loose.  I knelt on my knees with her in my arms.  I noticed that the others were crying as well.  Sora was a great person.   They all loved her but not even as close as I loved her.

            Sora was dying in my arms and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to save her!  For a while we just starred into each others eyes.

            "Sora, I'm sorry," I cried out meekly.

            "For what?"  She could barely get the words out.

            "I failed.  I failed in protecting you!"

            "No one… *gasp* No one every said you had to protect me."

            "But everyone knows that a man has to protect the woman he loves."

            Sora's tears suddenly changed from tears of fear to tears of joy.

            "What?"

            "I love you, Sora. I love you with all my heart and more."

            "Oh, Tai!  I love you, too."

            I've always feared telling Sora how I felt.  We've been friends forever and I thought that's all she wanted us to be, just friends.  But she didn't.  She loved me back!  But it was too late.  I've should of told her sooner! 

            I gently pushed her head up as I lowered mine.  The kiss was pure magic. Just perfect.  It wasn't anything like I had imagined it would be.  I could hear all my friends gasping behind us but I didn't turn to look.

            "Dude, what's with the light?"  I heard Matt said.

            Everything got bright.  I couldn't see anyone or anything. Anyone but Sora.  I noticed that she wasn't wearing the same clothes she was wearing before.  Now she was wearing this very beautiful, princess-like dress.  The crest of love could be seen all over her like on her golden headband and necklace.

            But I saw that I wasn't wearing the same clothes as well.  What I was wearing was like what I saw those medieval princes wear in the movies.  My black cape included my crest and even on the sword on my wriest.

            After the light disappear, I could see once again.  Even that bastar, Dreadamon.

            "Tai, thank you."  Sora said but not as weak.

            "For what?"

            "You saved me."

            "Your ok!?  She nodded.  Yes!  I wouldn't loose her.

            "We must defeat, Dreadamon, now!  We have the power now.  You have the attack power and I got magic.  Let's defend the digiworld!  Together!

**_Sorry for the wait! Now please review!_**


	5. The New Plan

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon._

Tai and Sora sat against a tree outside of Gennai's house.  Tai had his arms around her.  Sora's head lied on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  Tai stroke her auburn hair as he breath in her heavenly scent.  He let out a sigh.  Sora looked up at him.

            "What's wrong, my Taichi?"   Tai smiled.

            "Nothing is wrong.  Everything's just perfect since you're here in my arms."  He planted a light kiss on the girl's lips.  Sora gave him a smile and placed her head on his chest again.  She then wrapped her arms around Tai's waists, hugging him tightly.

            Since they were able to defeat Dreadamon, they were able to spend this time together.  But sadly, they haven't defeated him completely.

            Tai tried his best to kill the monster with his sword as Sora used her power to protect Tai from any attacks from Dreadamon.  While the two were fighting, Sora was able to free and heal her goddess.  Then she captured her inside the crest of love.

            The battle was hard and brutal.  Dreadamon kept receiving hits from Tai but he wasn't able to leave a scratch on the digidestined due to the barrier Sora had around him.  Finally he was too weak to go on.

            "I terribly underestimated you, digidestined!  Now that I have seen what you are capable of, I'll regroup and come up with the perfect plan to kill you all."  He then laughed as he floated in the air.  A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared up, Dreadamon was gone.

            "Come back, you coward!"  Tai fell to his knees and dropped his sword.   Sora kneeled down beside him and put her hands on his shoulder.  She noticed water flowing down his cheek.

            "It's ok, Tai," Sora whispered.

            "N, Sora!  It's not ok!  That bastard almost killed you!  He almost killed the person I love and care about the most!  And I let him get away from me!"  Sora put her hands on his cheek and pulled him to her.

            "Trust me, it's going to be fine," Sora said after they broke apart from the kiss.  "We have each other, that's all that matters!"

            The digidestined all returned to Gennai's house after that.  But there was bad news to be heard.  The kids weren't able to return home quite yet.

            "We need to figure out how to use the power of the gods," Gennai told them.  There wasn't really anything the kids could do.  They just bummed around Gennai's home.  Tai and Sora spent every waking moment with one another.  They were never apart since they left Dreadamon's lair.

            Tai and Sora continued their time together, underneath the tree.  It felt so wonderful to be in each others arms after years of longing for each other.  Tai finally had his Sora.  Sora finally had her Tai.

**********************************************************************************************

            "About time you scums arrive, did you get it?"  Dreadamon got out of his throne.  The two digimon henchmen looked like they got the beating of their life.

            "Here master!" one of the digimon weakly said.  He handed him a glass tube fill with green liquid.  Inside was what looked like a black, hairy, spider, moving around.

            "Yes!  Ha ha!  Now I'll be able to defeat those pests!"  Dreadamon starred at the tube.

            "So, which kid will be the lucky one to be her host, master?"

            "I'm not sure, quite yet.  It's either going to be one of those two nuisances, Courage or Love.

            "Courage only had physical power.  Love was the one with the magic and she seemed to have a lot of it."

            "Yes, master, she will be quite powerful if Love is her host.  She will be able to destroy each one of those digidestined and take over the world for you."  Dreadamon smirked.

            "Yes, Love indeed is the better choice.  After all, Courage seems to care very much for the girl.  He was fighting so hard to protect her.  I can cause a more painful death for the boy if he is destroyed by the girl he loves so much.  Ha!  It's perfect!"

            "So how are we going to get Love to drink her?"

            "The only good thing about goody people is that they will do anything to save the people they care about!"  Evil laughter filled the lair.

********************************************************************************************** 

*Another Day*

            Tai and Sora were walking hand and hand around the lake near Gennai's.  It seemed like a quiet vacation and they didn't want to go home since they got to be alone a lot.  The kids decided to let the two alone and stay out of their way.

            "Sora!"  Tai and Sora turned around to see Mimi running up to them. 

            "What is it?"

            "Gennai wants you.  He needs to analyze your crest."

            "Ok." Tai and Sora started to walk home until Mimi shook her index finger at the two.

            "No, Tai!  Gennai wants only Sora."  Sora turned to Tai and smiled.  

            "You stay here.  I'm sure it will only take a minute."  Tai nodded.  She gave him a kiss on the cheek and dashed towards the house.  Tai watched Sora until she was too far away to see her anymore.  Tai then noticed Mimi looking at him rather strangely.

            "Are you ok, Meems?"  Mimi cracked a smile that scared Tai a bit.  

            "You're as good as dead, pretty boy!"

            "Huh?"  Mimi snapped her fingers.  Tai gave her a look of confusion until he was hit hard on the back of his head and fell to the ground.  He was knocked out cold.  

            "Good job, the master should be satisfied."  Mimi's shaped changed.  It went from a pretty girl in pink into a Bakamon.  A Bakamon had impersonated the girl digidestined.  "Now, hurry up and pick him.  We must go back to Master Dreadamon's lair."  The other digimon picked up the brown hair boy and then disappeared.

            When Sora walked in to the house, she found it empty and trashed.

            "Huh?  What happen?"  Sora stepped over the clutter.

           "Hello!  Gennai?  Izzy?  Anyone?"   Sora heard a groan.  She turned towards where she heard it.  There was a hand, twitching, sticking out of the trash.   Sora ran over to the spot and started to remove the pile of junk.  Underneath was a pretty beat up Gennai.

            "Gennai?  What happen?  Are you ok?"  Sora was getting worried and scared.

            "Sora…thank goodness you're ok.  He took them…all of them.  Matt…Joe, Izzy…T.K….Kari and Mimi."

            "Who took them?"

            "Dreadamon's men.  There were tons of them…he came and took them all away."

            "Hey what?   Did you say Mimi?"

            "Yes."  Sora helped Gennai walk over to one of the beds.

            "That can't be.  She was just outside.  She told me to come over because you wanted to see my crest."

            "No…she was on the couch…painting her nails…she was afraid that the digimon…were going to break them."

            "But that doesn't make sense.  Mimi was outside.  I left her with…Tai!  Be right back!"  Sora dashed out of the house and to the lake.  She stopped at the place where she left Tai and Mimi.

            "Tai!"  She looked around but there was no one in sight.

            "Tai, don't play games with me!  Come out!  Please Tai!"  Sora started to cry.  She was afraid.

            "Sora come back here!  Those digimon must have gotten him too.  Come inside before they get you." Gennai stood out the front door. Sora did what she was told and went back inside.

            "What happen?  It doesn't make sense.  Wouldn't have they taken me?  I was with Tai.  If they could have taken six they could have easily taken two."

            "I fear something very bad is planned.  Dreadamon is planning something and has to do with you somehow."

            "Well I have to find them!  I'm the only one left!"

**********************************************************************************************

            The six digidestined sat in what seemed like a gigantic bubble.  They all looked sort of beat up.  Matt was banging against the walls, trying to break it.

            "Matt, will you stop it!  It's useless!  And the pounding is giving me a huge headache!"

            "Sorry, Joe, at least I trying to do something to get out of here instead of sitting on my butt like some people!"

            "Guys, don't fight, this is no time to fight!"  T.K. got in-between the two boys.

            "You know what Joe, I will leave you alone because you're nothing but a little…"  Matt looked over where two digimon could be heard coming their way.  All the kids got up as the digimon came in front of the bubble.  It was the Bakamon and his partner.  The partner was caring Tai's body.

            "There!"  He threw Tai towards the bubble.  The body went through the walls and landed on the floor in front of the digidestined feet.

            "Have fun together!  You all won't be together too long."  The Bakamon smirked and then the two left.

"Tai!  Is my brother ok!"  The kids stepped towards Tai.  Joe checked his plus.

"He's still alive."  Tai then slowly opened his eyes.

"Tai!"  The kids said with joy.  Tai slowly got up.  He got a sharp pain in his head.  He put his hands on his head.

"Mimi what the hell did you do?!"  Tai yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?"  Tai looked around and scanned the room.

"Where's Sora?"

"Wasn't she with you?"  Izzy asked.

            "She was but then Mimi came up to us and told Sora that Gennai wanted to talk to her.  And then she left Mimi and me alone and all I remember is getting hit in the back of the head."

            "What Tai?  I never went up to you guys!"

            "Then if it wasn't you who was it?  And what about Sora?!"  Tai ran up to the walls and started banging on them.

            "Dude, it doesn't work.  I've already tried it!"

**********************************************************************************************

            "This is perfect!  All I have to do is get that brat over here and all will go great!"  Dreadamon chuckled then turned into another evil laughter.

            "The digidestined will soon be dead and the world will be mine!"  Dreadamon laughed as he played with the glass tube in his hands.

_Another terrific story done by me!!! Lol! Yeah right!!! Well tell me what you think and trust me your opinion really does count on my book!!!! _


End file.
